Web browsers can consume a large amount of system resources which can not only impact the user's Web browsing experience, but can also degrade the user's overall system experience. With the ability to open multiple tabs, it has become increasingly easier for users to unknowingly impact a system's performance by opening too many tabs and by not closing tabs that are no longer being used. Further, it is very difficult to control resource usage of each individual webpage that a user may browse to within a particular tab.